supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Sirens (also known as Mermaid Monsters or Naiads) were a supernatural species who were originally psychic, and given immortality that depended on the feeding of human flesh to remain young and beautiful. They were the servants of Eve who originally lured sailors to their death for Eve to feed upon and later they became tasked with acting as her personal missionaries on Earth. They were one of the oldest supernatural races and there were only three known in existence. History Prior to 750 B.C. Prior to the creation of the sirens, in a little Mediterranean village, there lived a man named Arcadius, the son of the tribe's chief. He was gifted with the ability to see into the minds of others as the world's very first psychic. He used his powers to charm and bed many women, becoming a well know heartbreaker amidst his community. Arcadius eventually became romantically involved with two beautiful, young married women, until another nearby tribe invaded their lands. To avert war, Arcadius was married to the daughter of the opposing village’s chief, leaving his newly pregnant lovers alone. If it had become known that the Arcadius had slept with these women, all three would have been cast out, so Arcadius‘ lovers concealed their pregnancies from him, claiming their respective husbands to be their children’s fathers. Soon after, Arcadius and his new wife had a daughter named Sofia. As she came of age, Sofia began to manifest psychic abilities, a trait that had been misinterpreted as demonic in nature and an affront to God. As it had been done with two girls before her, Sofia was subsequently banished from her village and thrown into the sea, where she washed ashore a nearby deserted island. On this island, Sofia met two girls just about her age, Seline and Sybil, and they all discovered that they shared the same psychic abilities. None of them knew at the time that they all shared Arcadius as their biological father and was the reason for their shared psychic powers. Seline, the oldest of the three girls and more experienced in her powers, taught the younger Sybil and Sofia to use their voices in conjunction with their psychic abilities to lure ships to the island in hopes of finding a way out. However, the ships always crashed into the rocky coast of the island and were killed, and Seline with Sofia, knowing that Sybil would not approve, butchered the bodies of those on the boats (who, unbeknownst to Sybil, were from their home village) and pass off their flesh as animal meat in the ships provisions, causing the three girls to become cannibals: two willingly, and one unknowingly in order to avoid starvation. Years later, Sybil found the truth and confronted her half-sisters about the vile deeds of which they had committed all along while tricking Sybil into participating. Sybil, desperate to cleanse her soul of the horrors she had unknowingly caused, jumped off and nearby cliff in hopes of killing herself. Seline and Sofia found her dying in the rocks and were so distraught by the impending death of their sister (and the role they both played in her suicide) that they, along with a repentant Sybil, plead with God to save her. However, instead of God appearing behind her, it was the sea monsteress Cetus (aka Eve), who offered Seline, Sofia and Sybil immortality and eternal youth in exchange for their servitude. Seline wholeheartedly agreed on behalf of them all, and Eve, who knew Sybil had died, read her soul and considered Sybil's desire to survive as consent to be transformed. From then on, Seline, Sybil and Sofia became the first (and, as far as it is known, only) Sirens, Eve’s servants, who she had granted continued access to their psychic abilities (which were further enhanced by their voices) in addition to eternal life, youth, and accelerated healing. Unfortunately, this gift came at a price: the Siren sisters would now be forced to feast on the flesh humans in order to maintain their youth and life. Sybil mentions that in order to become a Siren, one must consent to it, as she, Sofia and Seline did. The sirens eventually became known in human folklore with the story varying on information. The Capture of the Sirens On June 21st, 1790, Seline, Sybil and Sofia were all lured through the underground tunnel system of (the not yet founded) Mystic Falls, by Beatrice Bennett and Ethan Maxwell into the Amory's Vault after their successful plan to destroy the local coven. There, Beatrice entrapped them with a spell. The Release of Seline and Sofia Nearly a hundred years later during 1883, Virginia's great-grandfather, Dalton St. John released Seline and Sofia from the Armory's Vault, presumably by accident, when the vault was re-opened by him and his team in 1882. It is unknown as to why Sybil did not leave along with them. The Release of Sybil Bonnie Bennett broke her cousin's spell that sealed the Armory's Vault when forced by Alexandria St. John. Quickly thereafter, all Armory members were killed by Sybil, though Bonnie re-sealed the Armory to prevent the evil presence from being released. Though in order for Damon to get to the last member of the Eight Everlastings and save Bonnie, the siphoner twins, Lizzie and Josie, removed Bonnie's spell. The Siren therein used Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually subdues him with her mind control. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon. After a short conversation, Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. The Siren and the two vampires managed to find a way out of the Vault, and the Siren forced the two vampires to bring it 'evil' victims. Later the Siren, Sybil, finally consumed enough people to have recovered enough of her strength and is rejuvenated, regaining her beauty. Present Day Sybil had become frustrated at both Damon and Enzo for their resistance to her and sought to remove whatever they were holding onto. In Damon's case, she replaced his memory of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie with her. With Enzo, she sought to kill Bonnie and succeeded in killing Sarah Nelson. Sybil later managed to gain Damon's full loyalty and attempted to "kill" Enzo for escaping her. Sybil later schemes with Damon, who has taken charge to make an alternate deal with Eve after being reunited with Seline and Sofia, and listening to their plan, which involved offering Alaric's twins to Eve. Sybil and Damon's plan was to instead offer himself and his brother as replacements. Sybil later tells Seline and Sofia that in revenge for what they did, Sybil made a side deal to keep her powers and to cut her sisters from it altogether, but ominously tells them that her plan is not done yet. Following Seline and Sofia being abdicated from Eve's service, the Sirens begun looking for the pieces of the Mystic Falls Founders Bell. While Sybil apparently wished to collect the pieces in an effort to ascertain the only weapon capable of killing her, Seline and Sofia wanted the bell in the hopes of using it to kill Sybil. With aid from Dorian Williams and Matt Donovan, Seline managed to assemble the bell and, with Stefan Salvatore's help, nearly succeeded in opening a door to purgatory, thereby entrapping Sybil and all those in Mystic Falls. Ultimately failing in their plan, Seline and Sofia meet with Sybil, in hopes of reconciliation. After failing to make amends, Eve reveals herself and informs them that while the bell did not bust open the door to purgatory, it was rung enough for her to slip through a crack between the dimensions and pay a visit to the world of the living. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Eve incinerates Seline, Sybil and Sofia. Physiology Sirens have a human-like physiology, and their physical forms are extraordinarily beautiful, perfectly proportioned, and visually flawless. Their physical beauty does deteriorate when they abstain from feeding. Their bodies continue to function normally as long as they have a steady diet of human flesh; for example, sirens can eat human food, though it doesn't sustain their immortality or provide any nutrition like flesh does, and their digestive system will continue to process it and produce wastes just as a healthy human's does. Regardless, the sirens continue to eat regular food for several reasons, including out of human habit and to maintain human appearances in order to prevent their exposure. Sirens can also become intoxicated by drugs such as alcohol and marijuana just as humans can, although they do have much higher tolerances due to their accelerated healing, which rapidly regenerates the cells damaged by these drugs which causes the sensation of being drunk or high. Sirens are sterile and cannot have biological children. *'Jaw and Voice Box' Sirens have an unhinged jaw, allowing them to fully envelop their victims, and a hybrid of a larynx and syrinx at the base of the trachea. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Sirens do not age, but they can be killed by external means. To preserve their immortality, sirens must psionically drain the life force of others into themselves by feasting on their victim's flesh. When cannibalizing someone's corpse, a siren gained their victim's memories and experiences. Even if they die, their spirits are sent to Eve's Purgatory, and Eve can send their spirits back into their bodies, effectively reviving them under various circumstances. *'Accelerated Healing:' When they have fed, sirens can withstand virtually any injury without pain and are able to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on their bodies. Sybil was shown to heal near instantaneously from a snapped neck, however, she was unable to rapidly heal wounds sustained from being forced through a windshield and had to wait for a passing car, signifying that a siren's healing is dependent on feeding. *'Superhuman Strength:' Sirens possess superhuman strength, enabling them to lift (press) about 1,500 pounds under optimal conditions. As per their arrangement, Eve channeled a portion of Purgatory's energies into her disciples so as to augment their physical attributes. This consequently enhanced the strength of the sirens to even greater levels, allowing them to normally lift (press) about 2 tons. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Sirens can hear outside the normal human range; at one point Seline and Sofia tuned into transmission frequencies. *'Telepathy:' Sirens, having retained their original psychic powers, can psychically enter into the minds of others to read their thoughts and access their memories. This was initially done using their voice as a focus for their mental powers, but has since been refined into singing. While sirens appear to have considerable psychic reach, seeing as how they were able to reach sailors beyond the island they were on, tactical contact allows them to search the deepest recesses of a person's mind. They also have some natural psychic affinity for communicating with birds. Interestingly enough, an influx of psychic energy can sometimes cause nearby electronics to malfunction or strange weather patterns to occur around a siren. As a side effect of their telepathy, sirens have an eidetic memory. **'Mind Control:' Sirens can make others (especially men) obey their command telepathically. By establishing a psychic bond, sirens can take over the minds of their victims, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between siren and servant. This allows them to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from a siren will be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to them. By using their "Siren Song", mind control can be used en masse and has even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish a disrupted psychic connection. They can also use their mind control to force a vampire to turn on/off their humanity; the former being a painful process as the flood of memories can crush them under the weight of their guilt. Certain strong-willed individuals, like Damon and Enzo, are able to offer some resistance to a Siren's psychic influence. **'Memory Manipulation:' Sirens possess the ability to manipulate and change the memories of the victims under their control. Sybil has shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key memory; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she had to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change their personality. Seline has also been showing erasing Stefan Salvatore's memory, altering his subconscious enough that he forgot the time when he massacred an entire village in Monterey on Christmas Eve. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Sirens are able to induce extreme amounts of pain through their telepathic powers. Sybil was able such a technique on Enzo; her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as coughing up blood and intense nasal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and her maintaining normal appearance. Sybil highly implied that the severity of her psychic torture could kill even a vampire. Sirens also seem to cause mental pain to those whose minds they forcibly invaded. **'Psychic Illusions:' Derived from their mind control, sirens can create realistic mental illusions, forcing their victims to perceive what they want. Sybil used this technique to convince Enzo that Bonnie Bennett was really her tormenting him, nearly resulting in the latter's death. Seline has also demonstrated this skill, although her illusion was broken after Lizzie siphoned from Sybil, breaking Seline's concentration. **'Empathy:' Sirens possess limited emphatic abilities, as Seline could read Stefan Salvatore's emotions when looking into his mind, sensing a lot of pain and anguish. *'Clairsentience:' Sirens can detect supernatural energies, or discern the history of an object through some type of psychic examination. Despite her eyeballs rotting away over centuries locked away in the Armory, Sybil displayed an uncanny knowledge of her surroundings due to her psychic abilities. * Voice Manipulation: Sirens are able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil was shown to use her voice to captivate others through enchanting singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert). Their control is so fine that they are able to generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass in order to break it. Sybil demonstrated this when she used it to break the glass and free herself from the Armory. Sirens can also generate tones painful to human and superhuman hearing. They can adjust it to different effects, from damaging light bulbs to forcibly exorcising demons. * Claws: Sirens possess sharp, talon-like claws used for seizing and tearing prey. Their claws have only manifested when severely deprived of food or when their power had been siphoned, and it is unknown if they can manifest them willingly. *'Aquatic Habitation:' Sirens can survive and adapt to underwater environments; the siren's ability to survive crushing undersea pressures and extreme water temperatures is mystical in nature, not a physical trait. Superhumanly swift swimmers, sirens can see, hear, breathe and speak underwater. Weaknesses * Bronze dagger and victim's blood: The surest way to kill a Siren is to stab it with a bronze dagger dipped into the blood of someone it has under its mind control. The death of a Siren releases its victims from its influence. *'Eve:' As the creator of the Sirens and the one who gave them their immortality, she has the power to take away their immortality and holds an intimate psychic connection to them. Their speed of recovery from an otherwise fatal attack is also dependent on her, as Sybil's revival was delayed once as Eve held a conversation with Sybil prior to her soul being sent back to her body. She could also manipulate how much power she granted her servants, thereby fluctuating their level of strength. * Hunger: Sirens have to periodically feast on the flesh and feed on the life force of others in order to maintain their immortality and strength. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods or expending too much of their own energy causes them to deteriorate to some degree, as seen with Sybil's hands after being released from the vault. Sybil also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time whereas Damon mentioned that Sybil's face rotted off. *'Magic:' Sirens appear to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison them with various spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, the First Blade, and Death's Scythe. It has been confirmed that one can siphon the magic from Sirens. *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell:' An indestructible bell that amplifies the effects of the Staff of Arcadius, an ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork, when combined with the Maxwell Striker. When struck, it produces an unknown frequency that disrupts psychic energy and neutralizes psychic activity, thereby stunning Sirens in the process. *'Physical Trauma:' Sirens can be more easily killed while they are hungry and weak. Dean was able to kill Sofia by beating her to death with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Whereas the vampire Damon ripped out Sybil's heart. Known Sirens *'Seline:' Seline is the second known siren and servant of the Mother of All Monsters. Banished to an island to die because of her psychic abilities, Seline chose to become a cannibal to avoid starvation and, along with her other half-sister Sofia, deceived her half-sister Sybil into becoming a cannibal as well. After Sybil tried to take her own life once she learned the truth, Eve appeared before them and offered aide in exchange for their servitude. Seline accepted on both all their behalves and entered into a deal with Eve. So long as they continued to serve Eve, she would grant them all immortality, beauty and youth. They would lure sailors for Eve to feed upon and they could feast on the remaining flesh to keep them beautiful. *'Sybil:' Sybil is one of the three only known sirens and the servant of Eve, more commonly known as the Mother of All. Originally, she was an innocent girl who was banished from her village because of her psychic abilities, and cast into the ocean only to wash up on a deserted island. There she met and connected with two other young psychics named Seline and Sofia. Tricked into partaking in cannibalism by Seline and Sofia to avoid starvation, Sybil threw herself off a cliff once she learned the truth and was forcibly turned into a siren against her wishes by Eve and at Seline's behest. Granted immortality, beauty and youth in exchange for her service, Sybil must feast on the flesh of the wicked to keep herself beautiful and acts as Eve’s missionary on Earth. *'Sofia:' The third known siren and slave of Eve. Her father was named Arcadius (aka Cade), and he was her village’s respected leader. Sofia was Cade’s only legitimate daughter, however, after being sentenced to death for her psychic powers, Sofia discovered that she had two paternal half-sisters named Seline and Sybil who were just about her age. Connected in psychic ability and sharing a father, the three half-sisters grew close and tried to survive on the island they were marooned on. Eventually, Sofia willingly went along with Seline's plan, luring and killing sailors for nourishment, all while deceiving Sybil as to what their food source was. When Sybil learned that their food was not wild boar but human meat, she threw herself off the cliffs in horror. Eve approached the three and offered to save Sybil in exchange for their service, and Seline accepted on all their behalves. Sofia and her sisters then became the first and only known sirens of mythology. Category:Ultimate Amalgamation